Atomic Samurai
Summary Kamikaze (カミカゼ, Kamikaze), also known by his hero alias Atomic Samurai (アトミック侍, Atomikku Zamurai), is the S-Class Rank 4 professional hero for the Hero Association. Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a topknot with dark eyes and a prominent jawline. He has a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional, loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori ties. He also sports a pair of swords in his waist tied on his left hip. Atomic Samurai has a rather prideful personality, seen when he refused to shake Saitama's hand, telling him that he only acknowledges the strong and would greet the latter if he makes it to the higher ranks of S-Class. This indicated that he could be biased when evaluating people based on appearance and status, rather than by inner power. He also appears to dislike being called old. Despite his disdainful nature, he behaves humbly to those he respects. This is seen with Bang, a fellow hero whom he holds the utmost respect for, and also towards his fellow Master Swordsmen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: '''Kamikaze, Atomic Samurai '''Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Human, Samurai, 4th Ranked S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can cut through electricity), Air Manipulation (Via Air Blade), Statistics Amplification (Attack speed only) Attack Potency: At least City level (Considered to be a powerful S-Class and cut Melzalgald to pieces several times. Darkshine stated he was one of the few heroes that would’ve defeated Half Monster Garou before he even showed off his technique. This was before Garou breaking his limiter against Darkshine) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Took multiple hits from Black Sperm) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for very long periods) Range: Extended melee range with his katanas, up to tens of meters with Air Blade and Focused Atomic Slash Standard Equipment: *'Katana': Atomic Samurai carries two swords: a katana and a wakizashi. His primary blade has a black hilt with a cross-guard that resembles the Rutherford atom model. His primary sword is a custom-made sword, supposedly crafted by a famous blacksmith. *'Wakizashi': Atomic Samurai carries a wakizashi. He uses it to deflect one of G5's lasers and then launch a counter-attack with an Air Blade. The weapon signifies that he is a samurai. *'Stick: '''Atomic can use the stick he normally chews on as a weapon. 'Intelligence:' Samurai is one of the top S-Class heroes. He is regarded as one of the most powerful of them, as well as their most powerful backup hero. He is also considered Earth's Strongest Swordsman. A master swordsman, he specializes in close range combat, cutting his opponents to pieces in a blink of an eye. His abilities are so high that Superalloy Darkshine claimed that Samurai would be able to deal with Garou before the latter could use any of his techniques. Atomic Samurai is also pragmatic enough to attack foes from behind when they're distracted. He is also a talented teacher, having taught three disciples who would have become S-Class heroes if not for the presence of Sweet Mask. '''Weaknesses:' As demonstrated during the fight against Melzalgald, his expertise in sword fighting has made him unwilling to try new methods to defeat his enemies, relying solely on slicing. He is very arrogant and often judges someone just by appearance. Atomic Samurai Fighting.gif|Atomic Samurai's swordsmanship AtomicSlash.gif|Atomic Slash Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Swordsman: Atomic Samurai has shown to be a formidable swordsman. Legend says he can cut down over 100 enemies with each strike. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. He was able to cut a monster to bits using a mere toothpick. His slashes were even capable of dispersing Orochi's beams. *'Atomic Slash' (アトミック斬, Atomikku Zan): Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs over 100 quick sword slashes within a second, leaving his opponents in pieces. He primarily uses this technique while dashing past the opponent, but has also shown a stationary version in which he slashes everything around himself. Atomic Samurai is the only swordsman in the world capable of performing this technique. This is one of the most powerful techniques in the series, with only Dragon-level monsters with Regeneration/Duplication powers able to survive it. *'Focused Atomic Slash' (アトミック集中斬, Atomikku Shūchū Zan): Atomic Samurai uses Atomic Slash in a smaller area and with far greater swing speed and number of slashes. After Kamikaze's battle with Melzargard, he created this technique to deal with opponents whose power makes his blade ineffective against, particularly against monsters like Black Sperm who can duplicate themselves endlessly. With it, Atomic Samurai managed to disintegrate his opponent's clones by slashing them before they could split. However, due to this being a new technique for the swordsman, his wrist hurt after using the technique, and the hero admitted he could not use this technique too recklessly. *'Air Blade' (飛空剣, Hikūken, VIZ: Flying Sword): Kamikaze slashes with his sword and sends a blade of compressed air at his opponents. He can perform the attack upon drawing his sword, blocking an attack and finishing with the air blade in one motion. He taught this technique to Okamaitachi. Master Teacher: Atomic Samurai is shown to be very skilled at instructing and raising disciples in the art of the sword. This is demonstrated by his three disciples, who are all at the top of the A-Class rank of the Hero Association, right underneath Sweet Mask himself. According to Fubuki, all of Atomic Samurai's disciples would have already been in S-Class, if it weren't for Sweet Mask's gate-keeping. Gallery Kamikaze_atomic_samurai_manga_full_appearance.png|Full appearance Img character a 07 01.png|Game render Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Samurai Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teachers Category:Tier 7